


Part Of My Chemistry

by KISSwift



Series: Jealousy [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, jealous!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KISSwift/pseuds/KISSwift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealous!Sam! Sam overhears Ryder asking Blaine for some private dance lessons, he doesn’t want to be the “Finn” of the group. Sam is not happy that Ryder and Blaine have alone time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part Of My Chemistry

Sam wouldn’t really consider himself to be a jealous person in general. Yes, sometimes he wanted what other people had but he liked to think he was reasonable about it. And he tended to get over those spells fairly quickly. The first time he had really truly let jealousy define him had been when Ryder and Blaine had been tracking down Katie and that had resulted in him winning Blaine as his boyfriend.

He considered that to be a massive success. Of course jealousy still wasn’t a desirable thing but it had led to something that was. His relationship with Blaine wasn’t something that he would give up for anyone or anything. They had settled into a comfortable routine in their relationship (a result of having been close before getting together) which both of them adhered to so neither of them would get upset.

They always had some kind of a date on a Friday night be it a picnic, or dinner at a real restaurant or on occasion just a movie night spent watching a variety of genres of movie. Any other day they could meet up if they wanted to surprise the other or just wanted to hang out but Fridays were mandatory. And on Wednesdays they weren’t allowed to hang out outside of school because they didn’t want to be in that relationship where they neglected all of their other friends. Sam tended to spend the time talking to Brittany whereas Blaine was often found hanging out with anyone in New Directions although most commonly Tina and Ryder.

That was the one problem in their relationship. Try as he might Sam couldn’t help but be jealous of how close Ryder and Blaine had become following the catfish incident. Theoretically he knew that Ryder was completely straight and had no interest in Blaine other than as a friend but sometimes it didn’t seem that way. Following Regionals the pressure of being in a group with the person who had catfished him had become too much and Ryder had quit the New Directions. The others had tried to talk sense into him with Kitty getting the closest before they had called in Blaine. It had taken Blaine all of two minutes to talk Ryder out of leaving the group. This meant that Blaine had a little too much influence on Ryder and vice versa to make him completely confident about his relationship.

Their routine continued undisturbed until Nationals were fast approaching and everyone was trying to keep up with the complex dance routine Brittany, Jake and Blaine had come up with for one of their songs. It looked fantastic when everyone got it in sync but there were people like Ryder and Sam who weren’t quite picking it up on the first try. Sam knew he could do the singing and the dancing separately. His only problem was getting it together and that would come with time. Ryder was the one with the real difficulties picking up any choreography more difficult than what they had done at Regionals.

So one day when Sam and Blaine were having lunch with the newbies as they did every Monday Ryder asked Blaine if he would help him out with the routine. Of course Blaine wasn’t going to say no but in a way he wished he would have. He knew why Ryder had chosen Blaine of the three choreographers because Jake was constantly busy with Marley every day and Brittany was a little too out there for Ryder. But he couldn’t help but feel that Ryder had motivations too. Thankfully Blaine said he could only reasonably take his normal free Wednesday time slot out to help and Ryder agreed to that term.

~#~#~

As Nationals drew ever closer Sam could clearly see the difference in Ryder’s dancing. This meant he actually had to hold himself back from requesting that Blaine not spend every Wednesday teaching Ryder to dance anymore. He knew that Ryder’s dancing still wasn’t up to Nationals level completely and he did require the extra lessons so he didn’t but it was tempting.

He hadn’t actually sat in on a session before but he was having real trouble with one move in particular and when he heard that was what Blaine would be doing with Ryder he asked to tag along. Blaine was more than happy for him to do so after extracting a promise from Sam that there would be no relationship stuff involved. Apparently even the ever oblivious Blaine had caught on to how possessive he was being when he was around Ryder.

He met up with Blaine and Ryder at the dance studio and saw the pair already working on some of the more difficult turns. They had clearly been working on this one for a while as there was a slightly annoyed look on Blaine’s face and it was hard to get Blaine to show he was annoyed with you. As Sam watched on Blaine finally reached out and physically moved Ryder through the turn a couple of times to help it get in his muscle memory.

Of course Sam knew that was what Blaine was doing. But all he could see was Blaine’s hands on Ryder and the jealousy flared up once again. He rushed quickly across the room to Blaine’s side and planted a kiss on his lips.

This was of course exactly what Blaine had told him not to do so he wasn’t at all surprised when Blaine shoved him off with a weak glare. He knew Blaine wasn’t really all that cross at him as he’d obviously enjoyed the kiss but still. Blaine’s glare was actually really scary.

“I said no PDA Sam,” Blaine scolded, “now come and work on this with Ryder now he’s got a better grasp of it. He can help you master it more quickly.”

Sam was not at all keen to have Ryder helping him do anything after all the flirting he had observed Ryder doing with Blaine. Not to mention the fact that he would have preferred Blaine teaching him the way he had just been teaching Ryder. Although he wasn’t sure he would want Ryder there when that happened. He dutifully followed Blaine’s instructions and Ryder’s movements for the rest of the lesson trying not to flinch any time the other two occupants of the room got anywhere near each other.

As the group were packing away it almost seemed as if Blaine had forgotten Sam was there as he was too busy talking to Ryder about what he should have improved on by next Glee practice. Admittedly that wasn’t a topic Sam especially wanted to talk about but it would be nice if Blaine was holding his hand or something instead of completely blanking him out.

The conversation seemed to last forever and Sam saw no end to it coming up so he pulled out his phone and fired off a quick text. 

Blaine’s phone buzzed and he retrieved it from his bag to check the text whilst still talking to Ryder. The minute he had finished reading he turned to face Sam and said incredulously, “did you really just text me to ask me out to dinner when you’re only just across the room?”

“Yes,” Sam said with a shrug glad to have gotten his attention, “so would you like to go?”

“Of course,” Blaine told him, “see you Ryder. Hopefully you’ll have it down in Glee tomorrow.”

~#~#~

The next day Sam was floating on Cloud Nine as he entered Glee practice. His date with Blaine had gone amazingly last night especially since he’d finally earned enough money to pay. Normally Blaine would pay for every meal they went out to and it always made him feel bad even if he knew Blaine’s parents were filthy rich and Blaine had a generous allowance from them. Then, in Glee he noticed a marked improvement in Ryder’s dancing as it was finally up to a level suitable for Nationals and Blaine told him that they didn’t need to continue their dance lessons. So things were going pretty well for Sam overall; of course if he still happened to send a glare Ryder’s way on the way out nobody could blame him for that right.

After all, he was pretty sure that no matter how straight Ryder claimed to be he was interested in stealing Blaine. 


End file.
